The Inheritance
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yugi's grandpa dies and leaves him a house that Yugi never even knew existed. His grandfather's wish is that he looks after it. When he arrives though things are not all that they seem. YYY YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps, sorry I been away so long but stuff has been going on in my life. I met a fella and fell in love hehe he loves yaoi and my stories . I ran out of ideas unfortunately but a few horror movies have given me some new ideas to work with yay! So here is my new story I hope you all enjoy it heh.

Summary: Yugi's Grandpa dies and leaves him a house that he didn't know Sugoruku owned. His grandfather's wish is that he goes to the house and looks after it for him. However when he arrives, strange things start to happen…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Chance would be a fine thing!

Chapter 1

Yugi kept his eyes on the road as he drove into the hills surrounding Domino City. His mind wondered back to when he had heard the news of his grandfather's death and what had transpired after that.

Flashback

"Yugi Motou, It was your Grandfather's wish that you should have the house he grew up in. He wished that you should look after it for him and not to sell it."

"A house? You mean the Game shop?" Yugi asked utterly confused. Grandpa had never mentioned any other house to him in the entire time he had lived there.

"No not the Kame Game Shop, that is to be sold and the money is to go to the Domino Museum which your grandfather states held a big place in his heart."

"The shop is to be sold?" Yugi was shocked. His grandfather knew how much he loved games and yet he was leaving him some old hose that meant nothing to him and selling the only thing that he knew meant a lot to him.

"Yes the shop is to be sold. I am sorry if this is not what you wish to hear but the will is very clear on this Mr Motou."

"Okay thanks." Yugi said and taking the deeds to his new house, he shook hands with the solicitor and left.

End Flashback

Yugi's hands tightened on the steering wheel of the car as he drove deeper into the hills. This house really was out in the sticks and he was not looking forwards to being there. Maybe there was a village nearby where he could employ someone to look after the house for him, after all, how big could it be? He was sure his grandfather would have told him if they owned a very big house so maybe it was just a little cottage.

He was not angry with his grandpa, he had loved him too much to be angry, and he just wished he knew why he had decided to sell the Game shop. It didn't seem fair.

He drove on catching a glimpse of a house dotted here and there along the route. Finally he came to a turning with a dirty old sign pointing to it with the word 'Motou' almost ineligible written on it.

"Well this is it." He said to himself and turned onto the small road.

The car bumped along the road that was full of potholes and the weeds grew thickly. Evidently no one had been here for years. Turning a corner in the road, Yugi pulled to a sudden halt and got out the car in surprise.

Large rusty gates greeted him and behind them a long drive wound away to stop in front of a house. Yugi's mouth fell open as he looked at it. It was enormous! The house stretched either side of the double front door and held many windows. It looked very overgrown and ivy ran all over the walls obscuring a lot of them but Yugi could just make them out in the daylight.

"Well I sure have my work cut out here." He said as he double checked the sign on the gate which again said 'Motou'.

Walking forwards, he pushed at the gate and was surprised to find that it seemed to open easily even though it looked as if it hadn't been touched for years.

How many years? Yugi was twenty-five now and he had lived with his grandfather since he was a baby and his parents had died in a plane crash. In all that time, his grandfather had never once mentioned a large house that he owned. Yugi was having a hard time believing it and yet here he was in front of a mansion that was now his to look after.

Getting back into his car, he drove through the gates and up the drive to the front door. He had been given a set of keys for the house and after locking his car, he walked up to the front door and unlocked it with an unusually large key.

He walked into the house and stopped to take a look around. There was furniture scattered around inside the house all covered in dust sheets. He wondered from room to room looking around him as he went. Some light was coming in through the windows as he went and enabled him to see quite well as they were large windows and Yugi noticed shutters on the insides. He wondered if any of them still worked and decided to try later.

He worked his way round the entire ground floor that was so large that Yugi half wished he had laid a trail of bread crumbs so he could find his way back! He came across one door in the very large kitchen and opened it. He was faced with a set of steps leading down and knew that this must be the entrance to the cellar. He sniffed the air and although it smelt a little musty like the rest of the house, it did not smell damp so he knew it was dry. He decided to investigate the cellar later and continued his tour of the old house.

He arrived back at the front door and faced the large stairs that swept up to the first floor in a majestic arc. They were very dusty and his fingers left marks in it as he went up. They were very solid stairs and didn't creak at all. He reached the top and was faced with a long landing that led off in three directions with a lot of doors. He began to walk down the one to his left opening a few doors as he went to be greeted with what were once sumptuous rooms each with a large bed. Some were four poster beds and others were more ordinary but carved from what he could see where the dust sheets had slipped off a little. There was other furniture dotted round in the rooms too all covered up.

He re-traced his steps back to the top of the stairs and walked in the opposite direction opening more doors and finding much of the same as well as two or three bathrooms. One bedroom that was at the end was behind a set of double doors and he opened it to be faced with an enormous bed as well other furniture. He knew this was the master bedroom due to its sheer size as it was at least twice the size of all the other bedrooms he had seen so far. Off the bedroom there was a bathroom with a large bath in the center and behind another door in the bedroom he found what could only be a large dressing room.

He wondered again why his grandpa had never mentioned he owned such a house but couldn't figure it out and continued his tour.

Once again he retraced his steps back to the stairs and this time went straight ahead down the landing he had not explored yet.

This part of the house looked less decorated than the rest and at the end of the landing which only had two doors leading off it, Yugi found another set of stairs going up to what he knew must be the attic.

He began to climb up and was faced with a door at the top. He tried it and found it was locked so he took out his keys and tried them until one of them yielded and the door opened.

He stepped through into a room that seemed to be simply furnished with a smaller bed in it and what looked like a desk and chair under the sheets.

"When this house had servants, this must have been where they slept." Yugi thought and walked through into the next room, which was much the same as the first. Through room after room he went finding almost the same in each one. Some had two beds and the larger rooms even had three beds. He found two small bathrooms each of which held a small bathtub, sink and toilet. Yugi wondered if this place had running water even and decided to find out when he returned downstairs.

He made his way all the way to the end until he came to a room that was just under the eaves at the end of the house as the roof sloped on both sides. He walked in and was immediately greeted with a very cold feeling. There was a window at the end and shivering slightly from the cold, Yugi walked over to it to take a look. He could see the ground far below him and shivered again. This room was completely devoid of furniture and the cold feeling was giving him the creeps. He hurriedly left it and closed the door behind him.

Straight away he felt warm again and wondered why that room had felt so cold. He shrugged it off and made the long trek back downstairs to the front door again.

He walked through to the kitchen and tried one of the taps. The old pipes clanked and groaned but eventually gave forth some brown liquid that cleared quickly to become clear and very cold.

Pleased that there was at least running water, Yugi found a glass, which he rinsed out and filled. The water was ice-cold and very refreshing.

Feeling better, Yugi made his way through and decided to remove some of the dust sheets covering the furniture.

He went from room to room uncovering the furniture carefully and discovered that it was beautiful. He found that the dust sheets had done their job and it all looked clean and inviting. There was still ink in the pen he found on one of the desks in what had to be the library judging by all the books lining the shelves.

Yugi was pleased to find this as he loved to read and knew how he would spend his evenings. Everything he found was in almost perfect condition almost as if it had never been used which struck him as strange. Hadn't the solicitor said that his grandpa grew up here? Why was it that there were no scuff marks or knocks on anything?

He shrugged the questions off and as it was getting late, he decided to retrieve his things from the car and bed down for the night.

Half an hour later found Yugi settling down in the bed in the huge master bedroom after all he figured this was his house now so why not enjoy it? He had found a closet full of sheets and blankets and had made the bed up using them. They seemed to be clean and in excellent condition and he was pleased about that.

It had been a long a tiring day and Yugi was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

"Yugi… Yugi…"

Yugi woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. He was sweating profusely and was all tangled up in the sheets. He had been having some kind of dream but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Yugi… Yugi…"

"W-Who's there?" Yugi called going for his torch that he had put by the bed before he went to sleep. He shone it round the room. Who was in the house? And how did they know his name?

"Yugi… Help me…" The voice said. It sounded very far away and shaking slightly, Yugi got out of bed and left the bedroom.

"Where are you?" He called into the darkness.

"This way…" The voice said "Hurry… Please help me…"

Yugi hurried off in the direction of the voice. He reached the top of the stairs and looked round.

"Which way?" he called out and his voice echoed round the big old house.

"This way… up here…" it said and Yugi hurried off in the direction of the attics. He ascended the stairs and went through each room in turn before coming to the one at the very end.

He didn't want to go in again after the creepy feeling had had gotten earlier that day but the voice was urgent and laced with panic.

"Please hurry…" it said and taking a deep breath, Yugi opened the door and stepped into the darkness of the room beyond.

His torch suddenly lost power and went out and he banged it to try and get it to work again.

"Yugi… follow my voice… I'm here…" The disembodied voice came again and so Yugi began to walk forwards.

"What's wrong? I'm here to help you I…" Yugi broke off and screamed as he found there was nothing in front of him to walk on. He flung his arms out to grab something, anything to stop himself from falling but there was nothing and he was falling…

All he could hear as he fell was laughter, cold cruel laughter and he screamed….

TBC…

Oooh I'm so evil! Cliffy on the first chapter no less! Well like it? Hate it? Let me know! See ya next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go with the next chappie!

Disclaimer: not owned by me!

Chapter 2

Yugi woke and sat up with a jolt. He rubbed his forehead and found he was sweating. Was he truly awake this time? He pinched his arm which hurt so he knew he wasn't dreaming anymore.

That laughter, he remembered it and it had sounded terrifying. There was something in that room he was sure of it, but what? He shook his head to clear it a bit. The voice had sounded so lost and alone but it had only been a dream. He had probably dreamed like that because it was his first night in this new house.

He decided a bath would be nice as this house didn't seem to have any showers in it which figured since this house was so old.

He wondered down to the kitchen to see if he could work out how to heat the water. He found an ancient boiler and after a few minutes of trying, managed to light it so he could have some hot water.

Half an hour later found him relaxing in a nice warm bath. As he soaked the fear of the nightmare slipped away from him and he began to feel good again.

Once clean, he emerged and dressed deciding to see what he could do about the ivy on the outside of the house so more light would come in through the windows.

He spent an hour exploring the very overgrown gardens that surrounded the house and found a few outbuildings containing various junk and some useful items like a ladder and some old garden tools.

He emerged from one shed his arms loaded when something caught his eye. He dropped what he was carrying in shock and stared open mouthed.

Someone was in the garden! And not only were they there, this person had the same hair as him.

Yugi blinked and rubbed his eyes but when he looked again, the mysterious figure had vanished.

"Whoa." Yugi muttered and gathered up his fallen tools.

Making his way round to the front of the house, Yugi began the task of removing the ivy from round the windows. It was hard work and by lunch time Yugi was exhausted, hungry and had only done a few windows.

"Well this could take a few days." He said wishing he had some machinery to help him. Still he had plenty of time and he had rather enjoyed himself.

He went back into the house to make himself something to eat with the few supplies he had brought with him and after lunch he set to work again.

By the time the sun was sinking on the horizon, Yugi had cleared the ivy from half of the windows on the front of the house and was feeling rather proud of his work.

He was hungry again and went back inside the house to eat again. When he was done, he ran a fresh bath and washed himself off. Getting out, he wrapped a towel round him and went to make himself a hot chocolate and find a good book to read in the library.

Yugi settled down with a book but he was not far into it when his head drooped and his eyes closed.

From outside the library window a figure was watching him intently.

"He has the same hair as me, who is he?" The figure asked himself. "I shall watch this one." Turning, the figure walked off and disappeared into the overgrown gardens.

Yugi woke a few hours later and found himself in darkness his candle having burned itself out. He looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.

"Wow I must have been really tired." He said and giggled. Looking round he found another candle and lit it. He really must sort out an electric supply to the house or he would soon run out of candles.

Leaving his book on the desk in the library, he made his way towards his bedroom and sat on the bed. He felt exhausted and getting under the covers he fell asleep quickly.

"Yugi…Yugi…"

Yugi snapped open his eyes and looked round the room.

"Yugi…Yugi…"

That voice again! But he wasn't going to follow it this time not after what happened the night before. Wasn't it a dream then? He pinched himself again.

"Ow! I'm awake then." He said rubbing his arm.

"Yugi…Please help me…" The voice came again sounding scared as it had before.

"No, go away I'm not coming again." Yugi called into the darkness of his room.

"Please come…please help…"

"NO!" Yugi yelled and buried his head under the covers.

"You will come little one." A different voice said. This one was very close and sounded very menacing.

Suddenly Yugi found his blankets whipped off him by unseen hands and he shivered half from fear and half from the sudden chill on his body.

"Please go away." He begged.

"You are coming with us now." The evil voice said and invisible hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He was still wearing his towel from earlier and now it fell off leaving him naked and very exposed.

"P…Please let me get some clothes." Yugi begged but the evil voice said no more, merely propelled him out of the bedroom and along the landing towards the attics again.

"Help me please Yugi…" The voice from before came again and Yugi looked round.

"Shut up!" The evil voice commanded. "He can't help you now I have him at long last!" The pleading voice fell silent and Yugi felt himself being pulled along again.

They were just at the top of the stairs when a rich barritone voice shouted, "LET HIM GO! Or deal with me."

Yugi looked to see where the voice had come from and saw the mysterious person that he had seen earlier in the garden standing in front of the open front door. He looked at the face and saw deep crimson eyes that blazed with fury.

Yugi felt himself dropped an he fell to the floor trying to cover up his modesty.

The newcomer ran up the stairs to him and covered him in his own coat.

"Come on, let's get you sorted."

"Who was that?" Yugi asked still scared.

"That was Bakura, unfortunately this house has a few 'extras' You're Yugi right? I heard Ryou calling out to you and I knew Bakura was up to his tricks so I stepped in."

Yugi was feeling confused as he was led by this stranger who looked almost like him back to his bedroom where he rapidly dressed blushing as he did so.

He sat on the bed when he was done and fixed the other with a look that said 'I'm totally confused here'. The other chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yami and I have lived here a long time."

"What in the house?"

"No in a cottage in the grounds. Bakura would have driven me mad if I'd stayed in the house. I suppose I should start explaining what's going on here."

"Yes that would be good." Yugi said still confused. He had thought no one was here and now he found he was sharing his house with others.

"Well Bakura is an ancient spirit who was trapped here over two hundred years ago. Ryou was his lover and they were trapped together cursed to remain in this house until they can find someone to take their place."

"What about you? Doesn't Bakura try and trap you here?" Yugi asked.

"No, I cannot be trapped here, I stay to make sure he doesn't harm unsuspecting people such as yourself."

"My grandfather left me this house in his will and requested that I look after it and I'm not allowed to sell it though now I don't think it would be wise anyway."

"Your grandfather died?" Yami asked looking sad.

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago."

"He was a great man your grandfather."

"You remember him?" Yugi was surprised. This man looked not much older than he was and yet he seemed to remember his grandfather well and liked him a lot it would seem. "How old are you?"

"I'm older than I look." Yami said grinning and Yugi didn't press the matter.

"I take it that room in the attic at the end is where Bakura is?"

"Most of the time yes. I wish there was a way to rid this house of Bakura for good and free Ryou at the same time but sadly I have found nothing so far."

"Maybe I can help you find a way?" Yugi suggested and Yami grinned widely.

"You'd do that?"

"Well I don't fancy sharing my house with him much." Yugi said thinking that disturbed sleep every night wasn't going to be any fun.

"Well he won't harm you now that I have warned him off, I can make his existence very miserable indeed." Yami said and Yugi thought he saw a glint of mischief in those crimson pools. Those eyes… They were mesmerising and Yugi couldn't tear his own eyes away from them.

Yami smiled and patted his shoulder getting up to leave.

"Please don't go." Yugi said suddenly afraid to be left alone again.

"Okay I'll stay with you." Yami said not really wanting to leave anyway.

Yugi lay down on the bed and Yami lay next to him. Happy in the knowledge that he had a protector at least for that night, Yugi fell asleep quickly again to more pleasant dreams than the night before.

The following morning Yugi woke to find he was alone. Was last night all a dream? He looked across to where Yami would have been and saw that the pillow had an indentation in it from Yami's head.

Yugi smiled to himself thinking how nice it had been to have the comfort of another in his bed. He had not had that in a long time plus he could not deny how sexy said bed partner was.

Yugi hadn't had a relationship for three years ever since he had split up with the CEO of Kaiba Corps. It had been an amicable split and Seto made sure he had plenty enough to live on comfortably and Yugi was pleased. They had been together for five years but in the end they simply drifted apart. Yugi knew Seto had started going out with his friend Jounouchi and he was happy for the both of them.

He got up and dressed in overalls ready to tackle the ivy once again when he had eaten breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen a few minutes later he found Yami cooking breakfast which smelt delicious.

"Wow." Yugi said sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Sit down." Yami said grinning and when Yugi sat he presented him with a large plate of pancakes.

"Are you not eating?" Yugi asked as he tucked into the pancakes which were delicious.

"No it's fine I already ate." Yami said smiling over Yugi's enthusiastic devouring of his breakfast.

"I saw you trying to clear the ivy yesterday, do you want a hand with it?" Yami asked.

"Sure that'd be great." Yugi said with a smile and when breakfast was done, they cleaned the dishes and went out to continue the task.

From his room in the attic, Bakura paced back and forth in annoyance.

"That interfering little so and so." He fumed. "I could have trapped Yugi here and I could have been free." Bakura continued his pacing while Ryou sat in his usual corner chains round his wrists and ankles and fixed to the wall.

"I'm sure you will find a way soon 'Kura." He said.

"Oh don't worry Ryou I intend to." Bakura said. "After all until we can find someone to take our place, we're both trapped here. Mind you I do like you in chains."

Ryou turned away. He hated this situation and although he didn't want to have to lure anyone to take their place, he didn't want to stay here. Bakura might like the chains but he sure didn't!

"Yugi Motou you better watch yourself, Yami can't protect you all of the time and then I'll have my chance." He said and gloated at the thought of finally being free of this hell...

TBC…

Yay another one done! More tomorrow heh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own!

I am going back 250 years with this chapter so that everyone knows what happened in the past.

Chapter 3

Yami wondered through the hallways of the house that he was Lord and master over. He was well aware of the whispers and rumours that surrounded him in the house. They suspected him of witchcraft he knew. He had heard the whispers behind closed doors in the servant's quarters.

He had always been interested in foreign places and had visited many. On one such visit to Egypt someone had offered him a golden pyramid shaped item that the seller told him was called the Millennium Puzzle and possessed strange powers. He had bought it and taken it back home with him.

The servants had seen it in its glass case where Yami had placed it in the room where he placed all the things he brought back with him. Sometimes he took it out and asked it what dark powers it possessed but the Puzzle never moved or made any indication that it was anything out of the ordinary. The servants heard him talking to it and this is what had started the rumours.

The rumours spread from the servants into the surrounding houses where the families lived. The families became scared and it was feared that the master of the house was a witch. A plot was hatched to rid them of the evil in the house and they met to march on the house and kill the master.

Yami, oblivious to the plot decided to go down to the cottage in the grounds where he liked to go when he wanted complete peace and quiet. He made his way down lost in his own thoughts and did not see the people lying in wait including some of the servants.

Once Yami was inside they surrounded the house and began to shout that he was a witch and needed to die.

Yami hid inside the house in fear but eventually they broke in, found him and plunged a dagger through his heart. Triumphant, they went to the house and found the Millennium Puzzle which they broke into pieces and putting the pieces in a box, they hid it in the cellar behind the old fireplace that was there but not used. There were loose bricks at the back and they hid it behind these.

Fifty years passed. Yami remained a ghostly presence haunting the house and grounds where he had grown up. The house lay empty for that time until a rich Egyptian bought the house and filled it with décor and artefacts from his home in Egypt.

Unaware of the history of the house, the new master employed new servants from the surrounding areas. One in particular was a white haired man whom the new master took a liking to. His name was Bakura.

With Bakura came a similar looking man also with white hair and both of them worked hard to gain the master's trust.

The house did well having many orchards that grew delicious apples and other fruits and the master became richer. Bakura was a favourite of his and became his chief servant.

One night when the master was lonely he took Bakura into his bed and the white haired man was sworn to secrecy. But Bakura had his own secret. The man who had come with him, Ryou, was his own bedmate though no one knew about it and they were very discreet about it. Ryou wore chains when they made love as they played their own roles of master and servant. Their secret love making and happiness was not to last though as one day the master himself decided to pay Bakura a visit in his own quarters.

He opened the door and stared in disbelief. His favourite servant and secret lover was making passionate love to another! And not just anyone, it was Ryou.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded and Bakura leapt off of Ryou and made a desperate grab for his clothes.

"Master Marik! Please forgive me!" Bakura said more upset that he had been caught but needing to sound sorry enough to not lose his job.

Marik crossed the room in two strides and grabbed Bakura by his throat.

"You piece of filth." He snarled in Bakura's face. "You'll pay for this insult!" And he threw Bakura against the wall where he hit with a nasty thud and crumpled to the floor laying still.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried scrambling from the bed still in his chains and trying to get to Bakura.

Marik turned his attention to Ryou and grabbed him by the hair.

"You'll die for this." He said without feeling. He felt so betrayed as he had actually fallen in love with Bakura but had kept it to himself and now all he wanted was revenge.

Dragging Ryou to the window, he pulled him up by his hair to a standing position.

"Time to die betrayer." He said and releasing Ryou's hair, he pushed him and the white haired man crashed through the window to his death screaming as he went.

Marik calmed down and left the room exiting without being seen. He was back in his study when the servants brought him the news that two of his servants were dead.

It was easy for Marik to put on a shocked face when he was informed and ordered that the bodies be buried in the back garden as no house needed a scandal like that.

The deed done, Marik returned to a normal life feeling too betrayed to miss Bakura.

On the night of the murders, Yami was in the cottage where he had been killed. No one came there and he preferred it that way as he could assume his solid form without fear of discovery. He had long discovered that although the Puzzle had been broken, it had at last granted him its power when he had discovered its hiding place in the cellar. He had not been able to retrieve it from there but it helped him and little by little he learned how to use the powers to help him.

He felt a sudden jolt in the spiritual world which he was naturally connected to and knew that someone close by had died.

"I sense two souls." He muttered to himself and making himself invisible, he left the cottage and made his way up to the house.

Rounding a corner he saw a body on the ground and looked up to the broken window to see a ghost in chains looking down at his own body sadly. Yami floated up to him and in through the window.

'He is pure soul.' He thought as he flew in. Then there was a dark presence in the room and Yami noticed a second body slumped against a wall. Yami recognised Marik's favourite servant and he wondered what had happened.

Bakura stepped from the shadows and eyed Yami suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He demanded floating over to Ryou's sad form and placing a protective ghostly arm round him.

"I am Yami and I died here fifty years ago. I haunt the house and grounds after being killed over false accusations."

"What do you want with us?" Bakura asked still wary of this newcomer.

"To help you. I felt you cross over into the spiritual world and came to see if you needed help."

"We don't need any help and if you're done being annoying you can leave." Bakura said rudely.

Yami began to glow with dark energies and Bakura suddenly looked fearful.

"Be aware that I have power here and I won't hesitate to use it. I can send you to hell if I so wish." Yami said dangerously.

"Fine I'm sorry I'm just so angry."

The energies lessened somewhat but still remained slightly just to remind Bakura of who was boss.

"Why were you killed?" He asked them both.

"The master took a fancy to me and made me his bedmate, he came up here tonight and found me with Ryou in bed and so he killed us both."

"I'm sorry." Yami said.

"Well maybe Ryou and I can find somewhere else to go." Bakura said and began to lead Ryou out of the room.

"Be careful, you may not be able to go far."

"What do you mean? You can go all over the place can't you?"

"Yes but I was granted power to do so, if I try and leave the grounds of the house, I can't."

"Well we're going to try." Bakura said determined and he stalked out of the room with Ryou in tow.

Yami sighed as he remembered what happened when he had tried to leave the grounds of the house. He had walked out of the gate only to walk right back through them again and into the grounds again. It was never ending and inescapable.

Bakura marched boldly down to the front door and walked through it only to walk right back in again.

"Damn it." He said angrily and kicked out at the stair banisters. His foot went through them and he fell to the floor.

"It's not fair." He said dejectedly and Ryou comforted him.

"I'm here Bakura, maybe we can find a way to escape. If we are trapped here there must be a way we can be released."

"I don't know." Yami said. "I have tried the library but I couldn't find anything. I will help you look again though."

"Thanks, I'm Bakura by the way and this is Ryou." Bakura said and Yami grinned.

"Well nice to meet you both though different circumstances would have been better." He said and the other two smiled ruefully.

They searched the library from top to bottom and eventually found an old book that Yami had never seen before.

"It must have been put here by the present owner." He remarked and the three of them pored over it.

It was a book of ancient rituals and history and they scanned it Yami turning the pages for them as he could become solid and the others could not.

"Here it is! 'To release a trapped soul another must take it's place'" He read "Well in order for you two to be freed, you must trap another soul here." He said closing the book.

"How do we do that?" Bakura asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way." Yami said returning the book to its place on the shelves.

So it began. One by one, Marik's servants began to vanish mysteriously never to be seen again as Bakura and Ryou worked as a team to lure people to their attic room that was abandoned after the night they had died. They found that portals could be opened to trap people and rip their souls from them leaving no trace but nothing seemed to work.

"There must be something we're missing." Bakura said frustrated after their tenth attempt failed.

The three of them studied the book again and found smaller writing that they had not seen before.

"The soul must be totally pure and innocent." Yami said. "Well all those people must have had something in their past that rendered them useless, you must find a pure soul to take your places."

"But that could take forever." Ryou said and clung to Bakura weeping silent ghostly tears.

"We'll find someone soon." Bakura said comfortingly as Yami replaced the book once again and left them to it.

The years passed by and after the master died, no one else bought the house or inherited it as he had died without an heir. It slowly fell to ruin round the three ghosts and Yami retreated into his world of the cottage leaving Bakura and Ryou alone.

Bakura became more and more bitter and twisted as the years went by. He became angry at everything, angry that he couldn't assume a solid form, angry that no one ever came and mainly angry that he couldn't even touch Ryou properly.

Ryou withdrew and became very quiet only speaking when Bakura yelled at him for something.

Then when almost two hundred years had passed, someone did buy the house.

Sugoroku Motou bought the house and set about cleaning it up. He restored it to its former glory and filled it with beautiful furniture and decorated it throughout. Bakura watched the work going on but didn't attack anyone as there were no pure souls among the people who came and went. Sugoruku sensed there was something not quite right about the house and Bakura knew it. He began to have a little fun at scaring the people who came there.

He moved things round and made fuses blow. He banged doors and touched people's shoulders with ghostly fingers.

Sugoruku began to regret buying the house with all the weird goings on and eventually it got too much for him. He shut up the house and left it after covering everything up and leaving to go and live in the city.

When his grandson was born, Sugoruku immediately knew that there was something different about him. He was charged with spiritual energies even as a young child and Sugoruku knew that he was pure.

He decided to leave the house to him when he died so that he would have a place to live and also he knew that Yugi would be able to perhaps sort out whatever it was that was in that house.

"There's something in that house that needs help which I could not give." He thought to himself as he wrote his will out.

When Yugi arrived at the house after Sugoruku died, all three ghosts felt him and knew he was pure.

"Gotcha." Bakura said with glee rubbing his transparent hands. "Do your thing Ryou."

"What's his name?" Ryou asked and Bakura vanished for a moment before coming back.

"His name is Yugi."

Yami in his cottage also felt the presence of Yugi's pure soul and knew he would have to check it out before Bakura managed to lure him to his death. He had not expected the rust of feelings he felt for the young man when he first saw him though.

"I cannot let Bakura have him." Yami thought to himself.

TBC…

Well that's the history of the house and how Yami, Bakura and Ryou became ghosts. I know I said earlier that Bakura couldn't touch anything but he learned as the years went by how to move things and slam door etc. He still can't become solid though. Those of you who worked out that Yami is a ghost too WELL DONE you get a gold star and a Yami plushie! Hehe see you next chapter which will return to present day.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to present day again!

To the reviewer that thought this was based on the Skeleton Key, it isn't at all heh, I have seen the movie but this isn't based on that. It is very very loosely based on a movie called Spirit Trap where the ghost had to trap someone to take their place. I got the idea from that but everything that goes on is all me

Thanks for the wonderful reviews I am so glad you are all enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: No own no sue :P

Chapter 4

Yami and Yugi worked hard on removing the ivy from around the windows and finally they had it cleared. The house was much lighter during the day and now there was electricity too as Yugi had called the company and now there was power supplied to the house.

"I have to go into town to get some supplies." Yugi said as he and Yami sat round the kitchen table the evening after they had finished. "Want to come with me?"

"No it's okay Yugi you go I'll stay here, someone has to keep an eye on Bakura. He's been so quiet these last few days I'm worried he's up to something."

"Are you sure? It'll be fun." Yugi pressed but Yami shook his head. He didn't want Yugi to know he was a ghost yet and scare him off. The more time he spent with him the more he liked him and he had the feeling that this was going beyond just friendship.

Yami had shared Yugi's bed with him ever since that first night. There were two reasons for this, the first being that Yugi begged him to stay and the second was that he didn't want to return to his lonely cottage anyway and wanted to keep Yugi safe from Bakura. Yami had no idea if Yugi felt the same way about him but he hoped he did. But even if he did Yami was scared that Yugi would reject him and become scared if he knew Yami was a ghost too.

He never seemed to notice that Yami didn't eat with him taking his excuses of having 'grabbed something earlier' or 'I'm not really hungry right now' and never questioned him.

Sooner or later though Yami knew he would have to reveal what he was but for now he was content to delay that day as long as possible.

Yugi himself was glad that Yami stayed close to him. He was slowly falling for the young man who looked so much like him apart from a few small differences. Yami had more blonde bangs that grew straight up like lightning bolts and his eyes were crimson in colour and slanted more compared to Yugi's amethyst innocent looking eyes.

Yugi knew he could lose himself in those crimson pools but having no idea whether or not Yami liked him in that way, he tried not to do that. He sighed.

"Okay I'll go on my own but I promise I won't be too long." He said and Yami smiled.

"This place would be too lonely without you."

Yugi grinned.

"I'll be as quick as I can I promise." He said and grabbing his coat, he headed put of the door. Yami heard him start his car and drive away.

Sadly he turned from the door and wondered what to do to kill time while he waited for Yugi to come back.

"Maybe I'll read for a while." He said to himself and was just heading in the direction of the library when Bakura appeared in front of him.

"Well Yami what are you going to do? He's alive and you're dead and you're in love with him aren't you?" he said his expression mocking and Yami glared at him.

"What is it to you Bakura?" He said annoyed.

"Well if you two sleep together doesn't that make it necrophilia?" He taunted grinning.

"No it doesn't! You're just jealous because I can become solid and stand a chance of a physical relationship and you can't do anything with Ryou. Must be terrible for you having the one you love so close and never being able to touch."

Bakura's face twisted and became very evil.

"Shut up Yami, you'll pay for that comment I swear it."

"I'd like to see you try." Yami said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Believe me I will, you better keep a close eye on Yugi now hadn't you? Or you may find him a ghost too." Bakura snarled before vanishing.

Yami sighed still angry at Bakura's words and not really in the mood for reading now. He decided to go outside to his favourite place to clear his head and pass time until Yugi got back. When he did, he would have to keep an extra close eye on him in case Bakura carried out his threat.

Assuming his spirit form, Yami flew straight up and out through the roof. He flew over the house until he came to a place where two sections of the roof met and there was a slight flat area about three feet square. Even Bakura didn't know about this place and it served him well if he wanted to think with no interruptions.

He sat down drawing his knees up and rested his chin on them. He wondered whether he should tell Yugi he was a ghost. Would he be scared? Freak out? Run away screaming? Somehow he didn't think Yugi would do any of those but what would his reaction be? Anger for not telling him to start with?

The list of possible outcomes if Yami told him the truth was seemingly endless and none of them seemed very good.

He wondered if Bakura would betray him and tell him. If Yugi heard the truth from Bakura would he be more angry that Yami hadn't told him?

"It's not fair!" he cried at the sky. Why couldn't things have been easier? Why couldn't he be alive and able to escape this place and be with Yugi properly? He thumped his fist on the ground and frowned.

It was so complicated and Yami could see no easy way out of it other than to carry on as they were or come clean.

"It would be better to tell him the truth now rather than wait. Better to tell him before we possibly get involved and I fall for him more than I already have." He said glumly.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there but the sound of a car approaching the house roused him from his thoughts.

"He's back, I should tell him now before anything else happens." He said and his mind made up, he floated down to the ground and resumed his solid form before walking round the side of the house to help Yugi in with his purchases.

"Let me help you." He called as he walked up to the car which Yugi was unloading with enough supplies to last at least a couple of weeks.

"Thanks Yami, they are a bit heavy." Yugi said smiling at the sight of the other.

Yugi watched Yami walk up to him and his stomach flip flopped. He looked so sexy and Yugi's mind was suddenly invaded by images of Yami holding him in his arms, kissing him, making love to him…

"Yugi?" Yami said concerned at the sudden glazed look in Yugi's eyes. His voice roused Yugi from the erotic images in his mind and he blinked.

"What? Oh yes can you help me with these?"

"What were you thinking about Yugi?" Yami asked causing the other to blush furiously.

"Er…nothing." Yugi said embarrassed and busied himself with taking bags from the car.

Yami smirked and wondered if Yugi had been thinking about him just then. He grabbed a couple of bags and they went inside to the kitchen.

They finished emptying the car and unloading the shopping. All the while Yami was working up the courage to tell Yugi the truth and worrying about what his reaction would be.

"I'm going to grab a quick bath." Yugi said.

"Can I talk to you first?"

"Well I feel dirty right now, can it wait till I'm done?"

"Yes I guess so." Yami said thinking that a little more time wouldn't matter and he could build up a bit more courage.

Yugi smiled making Yami's heart melt at the sight and went off to take his bath.

Yami sat down at the table to wait for his return and began to think again.

Yugi went into the adjoining bathroom to the master bedroom and began to run his bath. He was looking forwards to relaxing for a while and wondered what it was Yami wanted to tell him.

"Maybe he's going to tell me he likes me." He said to himself hopefully and smiled at the thought.

He did not realise that someone was watching him from the shadows. That someone smiled to himself but it was not a pleasant smile.

'Yami is so taken with him, he's forgotten my little threat. Well soon Yugi will be trapped here instead of me and I'll be free.' Bakura thought as he watched Yugi undress ready for his bath that was run.

He leered as Yugi stripped thinking that he wouldn't mind him for himself except he couldn't. He watched Yugi go into the bathroom and shut the door locking it.

"Showtime." Bakura muttered before floating through the wall and lurking in a corner near the ceiling to wait for Yugi to relax in the bath.

Yugi stepped into the water and sat down. He got a jug and washed his hair before washing the rest of himself. Bakura watched him knowing that it was not quite time yet.

Yugi finished washing and lay back in the water to relax for a while and soothe his joints that ached a little from all the work he had done over the last few days.

"Time for you to replace me little one." Bakura snarled making himself appear above Yugi and bearing down on him.

Yugi squeaked in fear and scrambled to cover himself up and get out of the bath but he wasn't quick enough. Bakura grabbed his ankles and began to pull him towards the window that was open.

Yugi screamed.

Downstairs Yami heard the scream and momentarily forgetting that he could pass through walls, he dashed through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He ran through it and tried to open the door. He could hear Yugi on the other side crying in fear and pleading for his life and his anger kindled.

Remembering what he was, Yami assumed his spirit form and shot through the door becoming solid again as soon as he did.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" he thundered dark energy gathering in his hands as his anger grew.

Bakura had Yugi bound by ropes and was trying to push him out of the open window. Yugi was putting up a good fight but was losing.

"I said let him go!" Yami snarled getting ready to blast Bakura with the gathering energy in his hands.

"Shit." Bakura swore and let Yugi go vanishing just before Yami's blast hit him. It hit the wall instead vanishing instantly.

Yugi crumpled to the floor sobbing and scared out of his wits. The ropes round him vanished and he clutched a towel to himself.

Yami moved forwards dispersing the remaining energy as he went. He was still angry with Bakura but wanted to help Yugi.

He touched Yugi's shoulder tentatively but Yugi shied away.

"Stay away from me!" he said between his sobs. "What are you anyway?"

"Please let me explain Yugi." Yami pleaded. Of all the ways Yugi could have found out the truth, this was perhaps the worst one.

"No! go away, leave me alone!" Yugi cried and covering himself with the towel, he ran to the door, unlocked it and threw himself on the bed where he curled himself into a tight ball crying uncontrollably.

Yami looked at him sadly before assuming a spirit form and making a bee-line for Bakura's room.

He found Bakura pacing up and down the room angry that his little plan had been stopped. Ryou was cowering in the corner fearful of Bakura when he was like this.

"How dare you." Yami said and the other ceased his pacing.

"I was so close to being free and you had to go and spoil it you bastard." Bakura said his eyes glowing red with fury.

"I will NOT allow you to trap him here, if it wasn't for the fact that Ryou would be taken with you, I would finish you here and now. As it happens I care about him and don't think he deserves that fate even though you do."

"You can't protect him forever Yami, from what I'm sensing right now, he's scared of both of us. How are you going to get round that?"

"I…I don't know." Yami faltered and Bakura smirked.

"He'll hate you now and that will make it so much easier for me." He gloated.

"I will protect him as long as he remains in this house whether he hates me or not." Yami growled. "As for you, I will discover a way to rid this house of you and free Ryou without sacrifice."

"You'll never be rid of me." Bakura smirked.

Yami glared at him in pure hatred before exiting the room and flying down to where Yugi was still curled up on the bed no longer sobbing but shaking either from fear or the chill in the air, Yami couldn't tell which one.

"Yugi?" he ventured assuming his solid form as he spoke.

"Go away."

"I can't, if I go, he'll try and get you again. He needs to trap you here and I cannot allow that."

"What are you?" Yugi asked sitting up gathering the sheets round him as he did so.

Yami sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I was going to tell you earlier in the kitchen but you wanted a bath so I decided to wait. I'm sorry."

"You haven't answered my question, what are you?"

Yami closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm a ghost."

Tears pricked Yugi's eyes. Why hadn't he seen it? Yami never ate or changed his clothes and never seemed tired.

"I'm so sorry Yugi but I didn't want to scare you away. The truth is I like you too much to lose you."

"Like me?" Yugi asked and in spite of his fears, hope bubbled up inside him.

"Yes, I like you a lot, more than I cared to admit to myself because of the situation."

"You lied to me." Yugi said his hurt clear in his voice.

"I know I am so sorry Yugi, I should have been honest with you from the start."

"I need to be alone to think for a while." He said and Yami nodded.

"Okay but I need to stay close to protect you from Bakura's attacks. He's angry with me and might try to get you again. I'll be right outside the door okay? So if he tries anything just yell for me."

Yugi thought about it and nodded.

"Okay."

Yami turned and left the room closing the door behind him. He knew he shouldn't but he knew Bakura could try again and so he made himself invisible and passed back through the closed door. He took up position on top of the wardrobe and sat down to wait and see if Bakura came back or such a time as Yugi was ready to talk to him.

"Please let him forgive me." He silently begged the sad looking figure curled up on the bed.

TBC…

A.N. Bakura can gain enough of a physical form to be able to do what he did but he wouldn't be able to do it like Yami does. He can carry out things like lifting and moving stuff but not a physical relationship. I hope that clears up any questions you have!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back guys to do more writing yay! I split up with my boyfriend who turned out to be a complete git. Anyway I decorated my flat and now I have finished so onto a new chapter!

Chapter 5

Yugi lay for a long time thinking. He was hurt by Yami not telling him he was a ghost and scared out of his wits by what Bakura had done but Yami had saved him. Yugi didn't know what to do. Tears ran down his face but at least he had stopped shaking. Yami watched from his perch on top of the wardrobe glad that Bakura had not come back again and angry with himself for Yugi finding out the way he did.

Yugi liked Yami but he didn't know if he could forgive him for keeping the truth from him. He thought he understood why. Yami knew he would be scared and upset that he was a ghost and that's why he didn't say anything. No wonder he had said he had lived here a long time. A very long time by all accounts!

Maybe Yami had been going to tell him, he had said he wanted to talk to him just before he went for his bath. Maybe if he hadn't been in such a hurry, Yami might have told him then but how was Yugi supposed to know it was that important?

"Yami?"

On his perch, Yami physically jumped and shot through the door materializing on the other side instantly.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. You want to unlock the door?"

"No come through it I mean closed doors are no barrier for you are they?"

Yami thought he detected a note of resentment in Yugi's voice, not that he could blame him of course he hadn't told him the truth.

"Okay." Yami assumed his ghost form and passed easily through the door.

Yugi watched in amazement as Yami's ghostly form moved through the solid oak door and re-materialized on the other side.

"Wow." Yugi breathed.

"Yugi…I…" Yami didn't know what to say.

"Yami were you going to tell me that you were a ghost?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you when you got back from town. I didn't want to scare you and I figured it could wait until after you had taken your bath but then Bakura interfered."

"Did my Grandpa know about you?"

"No I never showed myself to him and for some reason Bakura never did anything either. I think he was waiting for a pure soul like you to come along. He wants out but he can't unless someone takes his place."

"So he tried to kill me so I would take his place and he would be free."

"He's not all evil. He loves Ryou and wants both of them to be free. But I fear if that happens then he will wreak havoc in the world."

"Well that can't be allowed to happen." Yugi said determinedly.

"I don't know what to do." Yami said helplessly. "He can remain trapped here but as long as you are here he will make attempts on your life.

"But you'll protect me right?"

"I was almost too late this time." Yami said his fear plain in his voice.

"There must be something we can do."

"I don't know."

"Maybe there is something in that library that will help us?"

"Could be let's go and see." Yami said.

"Well well well ian't this cosy?" a voice said and Bakura appeared in the room.

"Get out!" Yami said a ball of energy already forming in his hand.

"I'm going but you better watch his back from now on Yami because I will not give up. I will be free of this stinking house!"

With a yell Yami threw the ball of energy at Bakura who vanished before it could hit him.

"Damn." He swore. No matter what he did, Bakura wasn't going to give up. The sooner they found a solution the better.

He looked down in surprise to find Yugi had scooted over to him and was clinging to him in fear.

"Please don't let him get me Yami." He said in a voice very much like a child. Yami stroked his hair soothingly.

"Don't worry Yugi I will protect you. I won't let him harm you."

""I forgive you for not telling me you were a ghost Yami, I understand why you didn't and I'm not scared of you. In fact I like you more than just as a friend." Yugi ventured hoping that he didn't seem too forwards and Yami had said he liked him.

"Oh Yugi really?" Yami drew him into his arms and held him close. "I have fallen for you and that's why I wanted to tell you as I was beginning to suspect you felt the same but I was so scared you would run away."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"Thank you." Yami said and turning towards Yugi, he placed a small kiss onto Yugi's lips.

Yugi responded and they kissed for a while. Yami could go on forever like that seeing as he didn't need to breathe but Yugi broke the kiss eventually his face flushed and panting slightly.

"It's strange you don't feel cold or what I imagined a ghost to feel like."

"In this form I am like an alive person but I don't need to breathe nor do I have a heartbeat. See?" Yami took Yugi's hand and placed it on his chest. There was nothing.

"Wow." Yugi breathed. It felt so strange to him. He was sitting talking to someone who had died years ago and had even kissed him but it had felt so right and he knew he wanted to stay with Yami always.

"I want to be with you forever." He whispered.

"It cannot be." Yami said sadly.

"Yes it can! I just need to die and then we can be together."

"No Yugi! Don't you see? That's exactly what Bakura needs in order to be free and besides if you kill yourself what is the guarantee you would remain in this house? You could pass over to the other side and then it will have been in vain."

"But if I die, Bakura will be free and I will be trapped here yes?"

"Yes I suppose but he cannot be allowed freedom he doesn't deserve it."

"What about Ryou?"

Yami sighed.

"I wish I knew what to do."

"How come you can assume a solid form and Bakura cannot? At least in the same way. You are more powerful than he is how come?"

"It's due to the power of the Millennium Puzzle."

"The what?" Yugi asked confused.

"The Millennium Puzzle. It's an ancient Egyptian artifact that seems to be connected to me in some way and allows me to do the things I can do."

"Show me?"

"Ah therin lies a problem. The Puzzle is hidden in the basement behind a wall and for some reason I cannot get to it though it helps me."

"Well maybe I can get to it." Yugi said.

"Well I guess we could try."

"You said it has great power? Maybe it can help us to get rid of Bakura and free Ryou and maybe even help us to get what we want."

"Come on then I'll show you the wall it's hidden behind." Yami said and the two of them left the room and made their way down to where the door to the basement lay.

Yugi unlocked it and switched the lights on which thankfully worked.

"This way." Yami said when they had descended the stairs. They made their way round to the old fireplace and Yami pointed to the back of it.

"I can't even touch it without intense pain." He said and Yugi looked surprised.

"Pain? I didn't think ghosts could feel like that."

"Neither did I! It was a shock to say the least. It must be the Puzzle's power, for some reason it doesn't want me to touch it."

"Well let me try." Yugi said and reached out his hand to touch the bricks at the back of the fireplace.

His fingers made contact and an incredibly warm and welcoming feeling enveloped him.

"I think it wants me to take it. I feel a warm feeling." He said in awe.

"Okay how are you going to do it?"

"I need something to batter the bricks with." Yugi said already looking round for something that would do.

"Will this work?" Yami asked holding up a crowbar.

"Perfect." Yugi said and took it.

He worked for a good hour prising the bricks away until he had made a substantial hole in the wall. He peered through and could see a golden box with the Egyptian eye of Horus carved on it.

Reaching in he took the box and felt the welcoming feeling intensify. He brought it out and held it up for Yami to see.

"It's not complete?" Yami asked not knowing that it had been broken up all those years before.

Yugi opened the box and they looked at the golden pieces of the broken puzzle. Yami backed away from it and his face contorted in pain.

"I cannot get close to it." He said sadly. I feel it's pain at being broken up and it's desire to be whole again."

"Maybe I should try and assemble it?"

"If it welcomes you then you must be the one to do it." Yami said and Yugi closed the box. Yami felt better but still could not go near it. Now he understood why he felt such intense pain whenever he went near where the Puzzle was hidden. It was in pain because it was broken up. Hopefully Yugi would be able to solve it and then maybe the Puzzle would help them gain what they wanted.

They left the cellar and made their way back up to Yugi's room where he got to work on solving the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami watched and hoped that Yugi would succeed.

TBC…


End file.
